1. Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a method of controlling the robot, and more particularly to a robot recognizing a non-registration object, and a method of controlling the robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a robot is designed to automatically carry out a certain task or operation, such that it may act as a substitute of or to assist a human being in various fields. A variety of intelligent robots have been developed, for example, a household robot, a secretary robot, an entertainment robot, and so on. The capability of the intelligent robot to recognize an object is important to carry out a given task.
Typically, objects existing in an activity space of the robot are different in shape, format, and color. In order to command the robot to easily carry out a given task, there is a need for the robot to have the capability of recognizing various objects.
A variety of methods for giving the robot the capability of recognizing the object have been developed. One method pre-stores characteristic information of the object in the robot, and compares object information obtained from the robot with the other object information stored in the robot, such that it may recognize a registered object according to the result of the comparison. The other method trains the robot to recognize a desired object in order to register the desired object, such that it can register the object while moving in the activity space.
A conventional robot may pre-store information of an object to be recognized, or may recognize only the object registered by the training. Therefore, the conventional robot is unable to recognize a non-registered object, resulting in greater inconvenience in carrying out a smooth service. As a result, the conventional robot must carry out complicated procedures to recognize the non-registered object.